A corporate or enterprise may deploy a number of services across a network to enhance the quality of service provided by the enterprise to the clients accessing the services via servers of the enterprise. The data centers of the enterprise may be optimized in a number of ways to meet the demand and load from the volume of clients' requests. In some configurations, the enterprise may further provide one or more intermediaries to manage the network traffic intercepted from the clients to the back end servers of the enterprise. In further configurations, one or more services or devices may be desired to be deployed in the data center to provide additional optimizations or services to the network traffic. Adding the additional services or devices may be a challenge to the current topology and network traffic processing pipeline.